


A Moment

by applejuice_motherfucker



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drabble, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, M/M, Multi, PWP, Sloppy Makeouts, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-22
Updated: 2013-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-06 04:06:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/731284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applejuice_motherfucker/pseuds/applejuice_motherfucker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You still don't know who you're more envious of. Your apparent boyfriend or your apparent brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Lacertae mentioned fingering and then this happened I don't

"Goodness me..."

Jake's voice is honey in your ears, warm and thick, hanging heavy in the air of the small room. It's ridiculously hot in here and he's sweating, his shirt discarded, his mouth gliding across the taut smooth skin of Dave's lower stomach, tongue tracing over his hip bone, lips sucking a kiss before descending lower. You fight back the small twinge of jealousy; you still don't know who you're more envious of. Your apparent boyfriend or your apparent brother. Both have their selling points.

Dave's, evidently, is his enthusiasm. It almost seems like he's been conditioned to respond like this, his mouth wet and crying soft gasps with each touch, fingers twisted in Jake's hair like he doesn't know whether to pull or push. His back curls, hips rising as Jake sucks a small wet mark to his inner thigh, fingers stroking lower, brushing over his hole so softly it elicits a choked curse. Dave's eyes flutter open, hazy and unfocused as they stare at the ceiling, and you frown slightly to mask the shock of unbridled desire that strikes through you. He's naked, stripped completely bare, legs resting on Jake's shoulders which look huge in comparison to Dave's slighter frame. His skin, too, looks as white as the sheets he's splayed out on, a flush spreading across his chest and cheeks, Jake's hand dark against him as it grips his thigh, holding him open as the other twists inside, slick and messy, a serrated breath cutting itself off in Dave's throat.

"F-fuck..." he gasps out, gritting his teeth, head falling back as Jake's fingers scissor inside him, pushing that little bit deeper. You can't even see what Jake's doing any more, just Dave's reactions to everything, his chest damp and shining in the dim light as it heaves beneath every sound he makes, lips constantly parted and slick, huffing great breaths of desperation, every tiny muscle twitching and trembling, body like liquid as he writhes around, unaware of anything but each wet noise Jake is making between his legs.

A fire glows low in your chest, your heart over excited as you watch him shove two of his own fingers in his mouth and suck them, whining groans pouring out around them, spilling over his skin like smoke. His mouth is so red and open and he's so _loud_ , each noise he makes stabbing right through you. You're already so fucking hard just from watching him, watching Jake lick and kiss and suck all over him, so fuck it, you think.

You're standing before you even realize, half way across the tiny box of a room when his eyes flicker over to you, heavy lidded and dark, his tongue swiping between his fingers sloppily, saliva threading them together and glittering when they can in the darkness. He moans when he sees you, brows furrowing with something close to despair, desperate as you kneel and lick a hot stripe across his throat. His voice convulses around your name and you sink your teeth into the juncture of his shoulder, sucking hard when you drag yourself away. Jake's hand finds your thigh, squeezing to get your attention and you look down, biting your lip with a small groan when you see how deep he's swallowing Dave's cock, his eyes smirking at you.

You sit up, dragging Dave upwards to lean back against you, Jake following, his fingers still curling inside, stroking Dave into a tortured mess in your arms. You lower your mouth to his ear, sucking behind it, licking into him as you grasp his hair to hold his head back. You meet his mouth with yours and he moans into you, a panicked hand grasping your arm. Jake nuzzles into his hip, smiling up at the two of you.

"He certainly is enjoying himself, isn't he?" Jake murmurs, twisting his hand a little harder, just a little faster, Dave shouting a string of wet curses across your tongue and down your throat, his arms flying up to grasp the back of your head. You draw his tongue into your mouth, sucking and stroking it, your hands cradling his chest like he's something that has to be tamed. Your eyes flick down, and you can't hold back a tiny smirk when Jake meets your gaze before swallowing him down again, cheeks hollowing, lips glistening wet, his hand holding Dave spread open as he fucks his fingers inside. Dave is lost, panting hard around every moan he spills into you, his fingers gripping tight into your hair, his hips stuttering as he tries and fails to keep up with Jake's vicious speed. He comes so suddenly, Jake pulling back not a moment before a hot white stripe lands on his cheek. Three more follow, and he opens his mouth to catch what he can, still grinning, a drop or two landing on his glasses.

He sucks Dave down, milks him through his aftershocks, Dave whining and gasping in your arms like he can't remember how to breathe. You pull back slowly, turning his head so he can see what he's done. Jake lets his cock drop from his mouth, retracts his fingers gently.

"Well, that was most invigorating. Shall we say, one more round?"


End file.
